


Ridiculously Happy

by miraculousghostspider



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Tony Stark's Birthday, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousghostspider/pseuds/miraculousghostspider
Summary: Tony didn't even remember it was his birthday, didn't plan to celebrate it.  Peter is not happy with that plan.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Ridiculously Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in five minutes because I was reminded that it's Tony Stark's birthday and I needed to write something for it. I hope it's not as awful as it feels to me.  
> Enjoy!

To say that Tony was surprised when Peter Parker strolled out of the elevator like he lived in the Tower at ten in the morning on a Friday was an understatement.

"Um, just what do you think you're doing here?" he drawled, trying to hide the smile that threatened to overcome his face at the sight of his kid. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Someone blew up the science lab," he said nonchalantly as he slumped down on the couch beside him, making Tony choke on his coffee.

 _"What?_ Why don't you sound concerned about that?" he asked, suspicion evident in his voice.

Peter bit his lip, grinning mischievously, and Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Kid, if you tell me you _blew up your science lab_ just so you could come hang out with me then I swear I'm going to take the suit away." He wouldn't. Not really. But it was nice to imagine that Peter actually believed he would. (He didn't.)

"It wasn't _me!"_ he defended. "I _may_ have intentionally stayed quiet when Flash grabbed the wrong compound, but the teacher told him like _ten times_ which one to use. And the _only_ reason I noticed was because of my spidey-senses. So it would have been suspicious if I'd called him out. No one got _hurt,_ but they sent us home."

Tony raised an eyebrow at the kid, trying to squash the warm feeling that filled his chest at the thought that Peter had come to _him_ when he got sent home.

"And why did you come here?" he asked, trying (and failing) to make it sound like he minded.

Peter looked at him like he was crazy. "Because it's your birthday?"

Tony blinked, drawing a blank. "Wait, _really?"_

"You didn't _remember?"_ Peter looked absolutely _appalled._ "That's it. We're gonna go do something fun."

He stood up quickly and grabbed Tony by the wrist, dragging him over to the elevator.

"What do you want to do, Mr. Stark? We could go see a movie, or go to Coney Island, or there's this new Italian place I've been wanting to try out, if you'd like that?" he sounded uncertain, and Tony was quick to nod and reassure him.

"Something low-key sounds fun," he said, not mentioning that the fact that it was _Peter_ offering to spend time with him was what made it fun. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually celebrated his birthday with friends, as he normally didn't really care.

Peter gasped, eyes lighting up with an idea. "Uncle Ben used to take me to the park and we'd feed the ducks," he said. "That would be fun! Some of them would even eat out of your _hands._ "

Tony felt his heart stutter. "You-you want to do something you did with your uncle with me?" he said in awe. Peter shrugged, though the way he looked away made his nervousness obvious.

"I mean, yeah? Ben wouldn't want me to stop doing something I like just 'cause he's not here. I never _had_ anyone to do things with after he died, but now..."

Tony smiled. "That's sounds great, Pete."

It was. They got breadcrumbs to feed the ducks, and one of them ate out of Peter's hand, though it only lasted a second as he shrieked and jerked away at the strange sensation. There were ducklings, and Peter completely fell in love with them, baby-talking them and trying to get the mom to go grab some of the breadcrumbs so he could pet them.

After they tired of that, they went to the Italian place Peter mentioned and Tony told him stories about his mother, something he hadn't done for _years._ Then they headed back to the Tower and messed around in the lab for a few hours, singing along to the music and rambling about ideas they'd had as Peter regaling him with the tale of the 'awesome thing MJ did today, Mr. Stark, she totally _destroyed_ Flash, it was incredible'.

Pepper and Rhodey came up for dinner, telling stories of dumb things Tony did when he was younger and ridiculous people they'd dealt with that day. It was, hands down, the _best_ birthday Tony had ever had in his life.

Then, after dinner was cleaned up and Peter was preparing to go on patrol, his eyes lit up with childlike excitement and he gasped, flailing his arms around as though his thoughts were too powerful to be contained in his mind.

"Mr. Stark, I just had the _best_ idea! You should come on patrol with me!" Tony was almost tempted to say no, but the thought of spending more time with the kid was too good to pass up.

So instead, he grinned and summoned his suit, Peter's eyes bright as he literally _vibrated_ in place with how excited he was.

"Ned's gonna _freak,"_ he heard him whisper to himself as they flew through the skies. The kid was a light in the dark world. He took selfies with people, gave directions, helped cats out of trees, stopped muggings, being a ray of sunshine to everyone he passed. The few _real_ crimes they came across, people froze when they saw Spider-Man, and when Iron Man flew down beside him, it only took a few moments to stop them, shocked as they were at the sight of a literal _Avenger._

Tony could see why he did it. It had never crossed his mind to come out and help with things so minor when he had such major things to deal with all the time. But seeing the way little kids jumped up and down as they stopped to talk or the utter _relief_ that came across people's faces when Spider-Man flipped in to save them, it changed his perspective.

"Thanks for hanging out with me," Peter said, mask pulled up to his chin so he could eat his ice cream cone as they sat on the roof of a skyscraper, overlooking the city.

"Thank _you,"_ Tony retorted. "I had fun today, kid."

Peter looked down, hiding his smile.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Stark. Sorry I didn't get you a present."

Tony laughed, loud and free, and wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders. "This was the best present I could have asked for, kid."

The sound of a siren made Peter's head shoot up, interrupting the peaceful moment, and he frowned, seeming to be debating whether or not he should leave.

"Who do you think is faster?" Tony asked. "Iron Man or Spider-Man?"

"Oh it is _on."_

Yeah. He'd have a pretty hard time topping this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments make my day! :)


End file.
